<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunken secrets by wiltedfeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318731">drunken secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers'>wiltedfeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk!Reader, F/M, javier being a good chaperone, very very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you Javi.” You smiled to yourself before yawning. “You’re my best friend and you’re smart and cute and sometimes you get on my nerves and other times I wish you were my boyfriend but I wouldn’t want anyone else as my partner and I want you to stay forever.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunken secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so so so sorry for not posting!! real life kicked my ass for a bit then writer's block and then this quarantine happened but hopefully with all this free time i can get back into the swing of things so this is something short and sweet for now :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A night out with Steve and Connie resulted in one too many drinks for you and Javier having to help you into your apartment. In your drunken state you clung onto him for dear life, giggling and hiccuping non-stop.</p><p>“You’re so good to me Javi, you know that?” You slurred in his ear as he maneuvered your keys out of your hand to unlock the door, repressing the smile that wanted to creep up onto his lips.</p><p>“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.” Javier pushed the door open wide enough for the two of you to walk in, his grip tight on your waist to keep you from falling. He helped you into your room and gently laid you on the bed, shaking his head at you as you went into another giggling fit.</p><p>“You’re one of my best friends!” You yelled after Javier before snuggling into the pillows. He shook his head at you as he walked in with a glass of water and a bottle of asprin to set on your nightstand. You smiled at him before reaching out to pinch his cheek. “You’re cute too.”</p><p>Javier held back a smile as he shook his head at you. “You’re saying that cause you’re drunk.”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” You sat up and wobbled, Javier jumping in to keep you from falling off the bed. You giggled as Javier shook his head at you before laying you against the pillows, nestling against them before pouting at Javier.</p><p>“You need sleep, babe.” He said, earning a whine from you.</p><p>“That means I won’t get to see you.” You pouted.</p><p>“You’ll see me tomorrow at work.” Javier turned to leave before you grabbed his arm, earning a sigh from him.</p><p>“Please stay.” You whimpered. Javier sighed one last time before shrugging his jacket off, causing your face to light up as you leaned in to cling to him. He shook his head at you before resting his arms around your shoulders.</p><p>“If I stay, will you sleep? I don’t want you to wake up sick and regretful.” He looked down at your drunken state and smiled to himself as you giggled, snuggling into his side.</p><p>“I love you Javi.” You smiled to yourself before yawning. “You’re my best friend and you’re smart and cute and sometimes you get on my nerves and other times I wish you were my boyfriend but I wouldn’t want anyone else as my partner and I want you to stay forever.”</p><p>Javier froze up at your words and kept his gaze to the floor. Sure, you were one of his closest friends, his partner, and he was very fond of you, but he never wanted to cross that line with you. You were too valuable for him to drag you into his lifestyle of informants and prostitutes, and he often pretended to not notice the hurt on your face in briefings when the guys would joke about his ways of getting information and intel.</p><p>“You won’t remember this in the morning, but I love you too.” He pressed a gentle kiss to your head as you dozed off in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>